wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Betrayed
The Betrayed is a relatively new Chaos Warband whose pirating ways are proving to become more dangerous for the Imperium with each passing year. Until 950.M41, The Betrayed was known as the Sworn of Guilliman, the sole known successor Chapter of the Metamarines. Since the near annihilation of the Chapter in the events the now-rebellious Astartes call the Betrayal, The Betrayed is slowly drifting toward pure chaotic corruption, even if its members are still far from true believers, instead favouring the use of minor daemons as auxiliaries in their raids. History Before The Betrayal Before The Betrayal and their fall from grace, The Betrayed were known as the Sworn of Guilliman, the newly founded protectors of Santiro, a lone world in the Eastern Fringe of the Galaxy which had been recently been brought back to the Imperium by a coalition of Ultramarines and some of their successors Chapters. The inhabitant of Santiro proved to be quite welcoming of the Empire and quickly adopted the Ecclesiarchy, their Pantheon quickly adapting to represent the Emperor and his loyal Primarchs. When the 26th Founding was decided, for reasons today unknown, the Metamarines were granted the honour to sire a new Chapter, which would be based on Santiro. As a testimony of their dedication to the lineage of Guilliman, the new Chapter took the name of Sworn of Guilliman, and while their livery was extremely close to the one of their parent Chapter, their Chapter icon was a black version of the Ultramarine's own. Steadfast, dedicated but humbled, the Sworn of Guilliman fought valiantly for the Imperium. with an unbending dedication to their Primarch and the sacred text of the Codex Astartes, their potential ruthlessness tempered by the wisdom of Roboute and the great hearts of the Santiri. Alas, such good hearts and wisdom proved to be their downfall. Indeed, roughly a century and an half after their Founding, the Sworn crossed the path of the man who would betray them, offer Santiro to the burning fires of Exterminatus, the then junior Inquisitor Hierotus Marius Calgae. This Inquisitor had called for help against a secessionist threat in a Webalian System near Santiro. Three companies of Sworn of Guilliman had answered his call and fought with him during this two years campaign. However, tensions quickly arose as the Sworns saw Calgae as a spiteful and paranoid man, who had actually exacerbated the tensions on Webelia Prime and Secundus, the main worlds of the system. Hundred of thousands of innocents died in the conflict and Calgae made things worse when he actually tried most of the population of the worlds and burned men, women and children whose sole crime was to be friends or family of rebels. Disgusted, the Sworn levelled a venomous charge against Hierotus M. Calgae to their parent Chapter, the Ultramarines, Kar Duniash and Terra itself, earning the hatred of an Inquisitor whose fame and power would only grow in the century to come in the process. The Sworn of Guilliman Chapter then returned to his anonymity, protecting its homeworld and the Eastern Fringe as best they could before the Betrayal. The Betrayal In 949.M41, a call of distress came from the minor Forge-World of Haphastus VII, calling for the full might of an Astartes Chapter to come and protect it from Heretek and Chaos Marines assaulting it. The Sworn of Guilliman Chapter answered with speed, gathering its full might and delved in the Warp. After six months, they finally reached Haphastus VII only to discover a perfectly functional world which had never called for their help. Instead of being held as saviours, the Sworn were deemed suspicious, coming uncalled and in full-force, their weapons ready to fire on the Forge-World. After months of debates, the Sworn finally returned to Santiro having cleared their name and were preparing to discover who had sent the false call of distress. It was not to happen for, when they exited the Warp near Santiro, they were assaulted by forces of two Adepta Sororitas orders, several warship of the Imperial Navy and even forces from Hephastus VII, all led by High Inquisitor Calgae. While their starships were destroyed one after another, the Sworn of Guilliman learnt that they had been declared Excommunicate Traitoris for the attack on Hephastus and the murder of an Inquisitorial task force sent on their homeworld. The Sworn tried to fight back but they were outnumbered and outgunned vastly and their only chance of survival was to flee their homeworld system. Yet, in a daring action, the forces of the Chapter still holding their Fortress-Monastery managed to send their archives and gene-seed stocks in space by using Thunderhawks, which were brought into the Might of Santiro, the least deteriorated spaceship of the Chapter. Losing more forces in their manoeuvres, the Sworn managed to escape to the Warp only barely. Since The Betrayal The first two years after the Betrayal were spent counting the dead. Most of the Chapter's upper echelon had been killed at the very beginning of the space "battle" above Santiro and less than two hundreds Battle-Brothers remained able to fight, alongside 50 Scouts. Alexis Tsifakis, one of the remaining Archivist, whose vast powers had been a hope for the Chapter's future took command thanks to his charisma and might. Contrary to most of his Brothers, Tsifakis was not teeming with wrath and hatred but only felt sorrow and grief. He took upon himself to hide the archives of the Sworn of Guilliman Chapter on an inhabited world deep into the Eastern Fringe, leaving only a token force of five warriors, known as the Last Sworns to protect it for as long as they could, and then sealed it behind him so no one would ever destroy or corrupt it. Once this task had been dealt with, Tsifakis returned to his Chapter's remnants and convinced them that no hope for them remained with the Imperium. They had been not only rejected but betrayed in the most atrocious of fashion, simply because they had dared to stand against the wicked ways of a small and pitiful man. Casting aside his name, the former archivist now called himself The Griefbringer, and rebranded his Brothers The Betrayed. Since the new Warband was needing supplies and a place to call home, The Griefbringer brought it far from the world he had left the memory of the Sworn of Guilliman. he also erased all coordinates leading to this world. Then began the bitter raids and uprisings of The Betrayed. They made their nest in a corner of the Ultima Segmentum still unconquered by the Imperium, which had been a refuge for pirates and chaos cultists for centuries. After imposing their will upon those dredges, The Betrayed used them to repair and resupply their forces. Only when the Imperium is torn down, its Inquisition in ruin and its Mechanicus in flame will The Betrayed end their part in the Long War. Gene-Seed Hailing from the bloodline of Roboute Guilliman The Betrayed geneseed is stable even in their current state. Avoiding the warp rifts and taking great care into indoctrinating new members into their ranks, having preserved their stocks and whatever few Apothecaries they still posses, no unwanted mutation has tainted their legacy. In fifty years, barely one hundred of their aspirant-slaves proved to be pure of body and malleable enough to adhere to the Warband's culture. Still, a rare few members of the Warband have had their geneseed willingly corrupted, either by being possessed by minor demons or ritualistically twisted by sorcerous rituals. Those corrupted geneseeds are the foundations used to create monstrously deformed Marines, called the Mournborns, used as shock troops assault. Despite the terrible loses suffered by the Chapter, they posses a vast store of geneseed, enough to almost return their forces to their full force. However, both because neither the Griefbringer nor the Council of the Wronged wish to weaken their lineage by turning unworthy mortals into Astartes, and a terrible lack of supplies to equip new Battle-Brothers, especially power armours, the vast majority of those stocks are protected in stasis fields in well hidden locations where the Warband returns only at infrequent cycles to try to prevent any rival among the forces of Chaos to steal their geneseed. Organisation Despite their turn to Chaos, The Betrayed warband still abide to a rather rigid organization to insure both the safety of its members and greater efficiency during battle. The wisdom contained in the Codex Astartes hasn't been cast away by the Warband but instead it is built upon, The Betrayed specializing with a quick successions of raids against the weakest positions of their foes. Contrary to most forces of Chaos Space Marines who relish in their newfound "freedom", The Betrayed warriors favour strict rules of engagements to maximize the impact of their attacks. Combat Doctrine The Betrayed Astartes are few in number, even compared to the forces of most loyalists Chapter and even more so when it comes to the other Warbands which roams the Galaxy. Furthermore, for The Betrayed, each of its Marines is a resource to spend carefully. The Warband thus mostly rely upon it's mortals servants, pirates and cultists alike, to soak the first losses in a raid, before sending tactically dedicated squads of Astartes to suppress key points in the enemy's resistance. The Betrayed often raid alongside other forces of Chaos, serving as qualified mercenaries. They mostly uses close-quarters elite shock troops supported by the bulk of the Warband line Brothers offering suppressing fire with their bolter. Warband's hierarchy The Griefbringer Absolute leader of the Warband, The Griefbringer devise the long terms goals of The Betrayed forces. He also deals with the other forces of pirates and Chaotic armies which wish to negotiate with The Betrayed to buy their services. A mighty sorcerer by himself, he also commands the Cabal of the Warband. Council of the Wronged The Council of the Wronged is comprised of all the officers of the Sworn of Guilliman who survived the Betrayal. When not contradicted by the orders of The Griefbringer they are the ones ruling over the everyday life of the Warband. The Council pen out the tactics which are the best suited for their forces, while pursuing a common agenda to hunt down and kill all those who played a part in the downfall of their Chapter. Being comprised of only eight members and The Griefbringer, and led by the lord of the Warband, all the members of the Council have discarded their names to become true embodiment of their fallen Chapter hatred and sorrow. The Cabal Comprised of all the sorcerers and techmarines of the Warband, the Cabal is a vital element of The Betrayed development. It is they who produce and repair the weapons and armours of the Astartes and create the warp-infused blades and bolter used by the upper echelons of the Warband. The Cabal is also dedicated to unearthing ancient lore and spells to reinforce The Betrayed. They are responsible for the possession of some Astartes and the creation of the Mournborns. Having only recently began their turn toward the powers of Chaos, the Cabal mainly summons and bind lower demons unaffiliated with the great powers. Gargoyles are often seen among the ranks of the Marines and Pirates, summoned to drown out the victims of The Betrayed in pure terror as those creatures fall upon civilians and soldiers alike. Champions The Champions fill a position between those of Sergeants and Captains in a Loyalist Chapter. Each Champion answer personally to one of the Wronged and hope to one day ascend to this rank or usurp the place of his master. Alongside the Cabal, they are the most devoted Chaos worshipers in the Warband. Therefore, they are a factor of uncertainty for the foes of The Betrayed. Their relative freedoms mean that each Champion can launch a raid against a prey he wishes to claim for himself by tweaking somewhat the Warband's tactics and battle doctrine to better succeed, a behavior which can surprise both unprepared foes and the ones who are actually overconfident and believe that they have pinned down the modus operandi of the former Sworn. Not all Champions are Astartes however. While mortals in the Cabal are nothing more than servants, the Griefbringer quickly understood that in the hearts of humans lurked dark and potent emotions and impulses which could potentially makes mortals better suited for the tasks of Champions, in some very peculiar situations, such as infiltrating planets unnoticed or seeding sedition among the ranks of a starship lowest crew members. Such mortal Champions are obviously only a handful, but they have the same level of authority than their Astartes counterparts, even if they rarely have more than a Sergeant and four Marines at their beck and call. Sergeants Most of The Betrayed Sergeants also occupied this position before the Betrayal, and as of today they mostly have the same functions. It is their duty to insure that the coordination of their Battle-Brothers remains optimal by devising arduous drills, to designate those Astartes whose abilities would make them well suited to Devastator or Assault positions in the depleted forces of the Warband. They are also often the leaders of the mortal pirates and cultists who serve as canon fodder for The Betrayed. Each sergeant posses a small retinue of such individuals, who form the core of their personal crews and cults. Behind a veneer of collaboration, competition is ferocious among the sergeants of The Betrayed, each hoping to one day be recognized as a Champion. Astartes of rank Despite their Chapter fall from grace, not much has changed for the rank and file of The Betrayed forces. While there isn't strict companies divisions such as before the Betrayal, the roles of Scout, Devastators, Assault Marines and Tactical Squads have been preserved, both because the Griefbringer still values such an organization on a personal level but also because it allows for a more rigid and well implemented command structure when all the lowest soldiers know their places. Among those Brothers of rank, the worship of Chaos Undivided has replaced the Emperor's but in much the same way : a distant force which is paid lip service, while prayers to Roboute Guilliman are still quite common, a fact which angers some Champions but is favored by the Wronged. Mournborns Ten Mourborns and ten Seeds of Evil. In a Warband where chaotic corruption remains mostly unapparent, those twisted and monstrous Astartes are a sore reminder that The Betrayed have actually embraced their Betrayal and subsequent fall from grace instead of trying to reclaim their lost honour and standing in the Imperium. The Mournborns were created when the Griefbringer and the Cabal summoned demons of each great God of Chaos and bound them into the very geneseed of five Brothers whose bodies had been almost destroyed during the Betrayal but had managed to survive, albeit in a state where the lone Apothecary who still lived couldn't insure their survival much longer, due to a lack of equipment and trained personnel. Ritually extracted from the bodies of their bearers, those tainted geneseed where kept in stasis for some years, the Cabal performing more rituals upon them to ingrain the demons imprisoned within ever deeper into the flesh able to turn men into Astartes, destroying there memories to create simply an essence of hatred and madness. Then, after decades of wait, ten young children, both male and female, were subjected to the vilest crime of The Betrayed : the Seeds of Evil were planted in the flesh of those innocent victims. The willing and corrupting essence which was by now a inseparable component of the tainted geneseed assured that no rejection would take place. During days of horrors, the flesh of the children grew and mutated, granting them more strength, resilience and ferocity than any other of The Betrayed, alongside an all-compassing impulse to follow the orders of the Griefbringer. Their hulking and twisted forms encased in power armors crafted from the remnants of the dead Sworn of Guilliman warriors, the Mournborns are let lose against the enemies of the Warband, their thirst for blood unmatched, and their ability to regenerate from even the worst wound insure that the Seeds they carry will mature and that their numbers will grow exponentially in the years to come. Pirates and Cultists Used as fodder by their Astartes masters, the pirates and cultists which surround the Marines of The Betrayed are all fanatically devoted to the Griefbringer and the other leaders of the Warband. Only the older among them remember the time before the coming of The Betrayed, when they were free to raid undefended worlds and convoys whenever they wished. As of today, most of the mortals fighting in the name of the Wronged as either been captured during their youth or born into the crews serving the Warband. Since The Betrayed doesn't care much about the lives of its mortal servants, casualties are often quite high, especially among the cultists who are often used simply to suffer salvos instead of their lords, but such dangers are accepted by the humans since all of them hope to one day achieve the rank of Champion and earn the favors of their masters and the Ruinous Powers. Recently, the Griefbringer has ordered the Warband to expand his mortal resources, and numerous raids have been launched to capture able bodied humans to be indoctrinated in the cults or pirates. It is also suspected that some children are carefully screened by the members of the Cabal to see which ones would be worth joining the ranks of The Betrayed fully, either as Astartes or Mournborn. Culture As a young Chapter, the culture of the Sworn of Guilliman was unremarkable. Scions of the Ultramarines trough the Metamarines, they shared their devotion to the Codex Astartes. They also refused to see the Emperor as a God, something quite common among the Adeptus Astartes. Since the Betrayal however, the Warband as changed quite a lot. Beset by former allies, left alone and without help, anger, simmering hatred and bitter resentment have become the common mood of the Marines. The cohesion of their forces is kept by the now unbending devotion to own oaths. The word given is to be respected to the letter, if to the spirit, at least among the brothers of The Betrayed. Such honor, however twisted it may turn to be because of the influence of Chaos, is rarely, if ever, extended to other forces. The leaders of the Warband have obviously understood the corruptness of Chaos and know all too well the depravities of the Imperium. Chaos worship, always to the Chaos undivided, has become an important fixture among the mortals serving the Astartes, but also its Champions who wish to better their standing in the Warband's hierarchy. However, the latter mostly see the forces of the Warp as a dangerous but necessary tool to wield against their innumerable foes. Even the Mournfather, leader of the Cabal below the Griefbringer do not worship the forces of the Empyrean but merely wield them as a tool. Mercenary practices have become common among the forces of the Warband, always under the guidance of the Griefbringer. The effectiveness of The Betrayed forces when it come to harassing weakly defended position or distracting vital reinforcements long enough to allow their employers to succeed in their endeavours. Such reliability has earned a modicum of respect for the young Warband among more established Chaos forces throughout the whole Ultima Segmentum. Relations The Warband being extremely recent, it does not posses significant relations with either foes or bider/allies, save from those forces who partook in the Betrayal. The forces of Haphastus VII and of the two Adepta Sororitas orders who turned against them. Those are the rare forces of the Imperium which are actively hunted by The Betrayed. Notable Betrayed The Griefbringer Leader of the Warband, the Griefbringer is an incredibly powerful Chaos sorcerer, clad in an ancient Terminator armour. His powers allow him to sap the will of his foes, to tear asunder even Rhino from a thrust of his stick or to shield his warriors from harm. Still, his powers aren't the most dangerous weapon in this bitter warrior. The grief and sorrow which still haunt his hearts is a far more potent drive than any warp sorcery. It is this grief which made him leader of the Sworns's remnants. It was his sorrow which turned him to Chaos. And it is his hatred of those who have betrayed his beloved Chapter which has given him the sense of purpose to transition from a young Archivist to the leader of a pirate fleet. His warm embrace of his Brothers is a stark contrast with the cold fury which with he sows his own grief in the hearts of his victims. Just as the former Sworn suffers endlessly from his pain, so those faithful to the Golden Throne must know nothing but grief. The Hellwrath The brutal warrior and commander known as the Hellwrath was once the Chapter's Champion of the Sworn of Guilliman. When his beloved Chapter was betrayed by those he had sworn to protect, Níkandros Haros once noble soul was consumed by a wrath which led him to madness. Of all the Lords sitting in the Council of the Wronged, he is the most bellicose, the one whishing to lead brutal assaults against the Imperium to make it pay for its failure and corruption. The Hellwrath is also the most adamant of opponent of Chaos worship in the Chapter. While he understands the needs of Chaos servants and demons to reinforce the Astartes of The Betrayed, he sees the worshiping of Gods and Demons as a debasing of the Astartes's glorious mind and soul. While his position is becoming increasingly rejected by his own Brothers, none, not even the Griefbringer, dare to order him to stand down on this debate, for he is the greatest warrior in the Warband. Because of his brutish assaults, the Hellwrath is the most well known leader of The Betrayed among its enemies. The Wailsinger Once a Brother-Archivist among the Sworn of Guilliman, the powerful sorcerer known as the Wailsinger has erased his previous name from the archives remaining in the hands of his Warband. The greatest augury of The Betrayed, he almost never leave the sanctity of his sanctum, delving in the currents of the Warp from days on end to discover when and where to strike with the utmost impact upon the foes of his Warband. An aura of depressive wail surround him at all time, which has led all but his own sycophants to avoid him. The Wailsinger is often opposed to the Hellwrath, for he is the leading force in the worshiping of the Chaos God in the Chapter, but also an advocate of caution in the attacks of the Warband. He prefers to hide in darkness than to sacrifice unnecessarily the lives of his Brothers. In the rare occasions where he takes to the field, he unleashes hellish spells to distort reality around his forces and sap the will of his targets to make them weaker and easier to break and conquer. The Unfeeling Theophane Nikos was the seventh Captain of the Sworn of Guilliman and one the two who escaped from the Betrayal with his life. As all his Brothers, this event took a toll on him. But contrary to most, it did not exacerbate feeling of sorrow, wrath and despair. Instead, his hearts grew cold and he felt less and less shackled by the emotions plaguing Mankind. His strategical and tactical acumen grew while he lost touch with emotions, and it had make him the single greatest strategist of his Warband. His plans are incredibly complex and yet always take into account the inevitable instability and chaotic behavior that his expected among warriors of a Chaos Warband. Devoid of ambition or impulses, the Unfeeling has been elevated to the vaunted position of second in command in the Warband. When the Griefbringer delve deep into the Warp to devise the future, it is the Unfeeling who lead the Betrayed, as best he can with his growing inability to comprehend the conflicting emotions and petty ambitions wracking his subordinates and peers. While it hasn't impaired him ability to make use of his fellows on the field of battle, it has made him somewhat blind to machinations into the Warband. The Warpvowed Theo Gavras was the Tenth Captain of his Chapter prior to the Betrayal. Since this dark time, he has drifted from a faithless killing machine to one of the most faithful servants of the Chaos God in the Warband, and more specifically Tzeentch. The Warpvowed sold his soul to the master of the Crystal Labyrinth in exchange for powers and knowledge that no mortal being should ever posses. This powerful sorcerer isn't part of the Cabal, having refused to abide by its rules and creed, and the high favor in which his patron deity held him, combined with his ability to predict and prevent twists of fates, something that even the Wailsinger is unable to do, has preserved him from the wrath of both the Griefbringer and the Mournfather. Secretly, the Warpvowed is seeking out a way to undo the Betrayal. Dabbling into dark magic and ancient lore, he intends to change the past so his beloved Chapter may be spared and avoid its near destruction at the hand of traitors and degenerates. The Warpvowed care not for the effects such a change could have, nor does he consider the scale of sacrifices required to rewrite the past. The time paradox required to achieve is goal is, in his eyes, a problem only for inferior minds, unable to bask in the glory of Tzeentch's wisdom. Furthermore, the Warpvowed is certain that, should he face an insurmountable obstacle, his newfound God will help him, if need by at the price of all the Sworn of Guilliman's souls he is so eager to preserve. The Madmourner The Madmourner is one of the two Chaplains to have survived the Betrayal and the subsequent years. The near destruction of his Chapter has destroyed his mind, fragmenting it into dozens of personalities, each possessing its distinct name, behavior and goals. However, all those fragments of his psyche share one common drive : the will to make the Imperium pay for the grief they feel. Of all the members of the Council of the Wronged, the Madmourner is the most unstable, the more prone to outburst of rage or anguish. While he could be a liability, the tactical flexibility stemming from his multiple personalities has made him the linchpin of the Unfeeling strategies more then once. The second in command of the Betrayed know very well that it is impossible to predict the behavior of the Madmourner during a campaign, and giving him free reign allow the Betrayed a degree of unpredictability that can only make the more brutal approach of the Hellwrath or the Twice-Wronged all the more effective. The Griefspawn Anteus Adrakos is the second Chaplain to have survived the Betrayal. Contrary to the Madmourner, this event did not shatter his mind. Quite the contrary, the Betrayal only honed his resolved and indomitable mind. Even though he has taken the name of Griefspawn, he has not given either to self-indulging display of his sufferings nor the worhsip of Chaos. A bastion of what was once noble among the Sworn of Guilliman. Steadfast, devoted to his Brothers but also their servants, he remains mostly aloof in the intrigues of the Councils of the Wronged. The Griefspawn usually led small raids against xenos or other traitorous forces, which has led some of his fellow to suspect him of seeking a way to redeem the Warband in the eyes of the Imperium. if such a belief was the truth, it would be quite foolish of the former Chaplain to hold it. However, this behavior stems more from a deep-seated hatred of xenos which has not abated after the Betrayal, and his raids against other traitor forces is to gather arms, warriors and servants without attracting to much attention from the Imperium. The Mournfather As his names imply, the Mournfather is the former Archivist responsible for the creation of the Mournborns, and the second in command of the Cabal. Of all the leaders of the Warband, he is the one the Griefbringer wary the most. The Mournfather has used a spell which erased his former name from the memory of all his Brothers, a feat which imply incredible power and dark pacts. The Mournfather has sealed pacts with demons and gods in the hopes of achieving immortality, even at the cost of his Warband if need be. To achieve such end, he is using the Twice Wronged and servants in the Cabal to usurp the place of the Grienfbringer. Should he manages to sacrifice both his current master and his "ally" in the Council, the Dark Gods have promised him the ascension to the rank of a Demon Prince and a rule of his own in the Warp. He wishes to replace all the Astartes in his Warband with Mournborns forced to obey his every will by means of sorcery. The Twice Wronged Andreas Petridis is a man deeply shrouded in bitter hatred and never achieved ambitions. Prior to the Betrayal, he was the First Captain of the Sworn of Guilliman, proud, if not downright arrogant. When his Chapter was still reeling to the events which led it to its fall to Chaos, Andreas tried to take command of the Chapter, but the Griefbringer managed to usurp his position. His anger knew no bound and he made it known. Still, he dared not rebel against the new lord of Warband openly. He assumed that he would become the second in command, at the very least. Again, he was denied when the Unfeeling took his place. Renaming himself the Twice Wronged, he has become the unwitting tool of the Mournfather, blinded by his simmering rage and bitter jealousy. While he hopes to one day rule the Betrayed and have the Griefbringer grovelling at his feet, he his paving the way for the final destruction of his Brothers. Petridis is a blunt warrior, barely less brutish than the Hellwrath himself, but he still commands a great deal of respect for his past deeds and his charisma. Champion Damian Herakleios Damian Herakleios is a rotting corpse, a walking carrier of plague and diseases. Before the Betrayal, he was a member of the PDF from Santiro, and old veteran who had managed to achieve the rank of Syntagmatarchis, ''making him the superior officer of one Station Atreus, a lychpin of Santiro's spatial defense. When his beloved homeworld was destroyed, Herakleios managed to reach the Sworn's fleet with some of his troops, detonating Station Atreus to take out some of the traitors who were destroying his world. In the years which followed the Betrayal, Herakleios became a shadow of his former self, void and lost. All changed when, during a travel into the Warp, his mind was touched by that of a loving and fatherly figure. Grand-Father Nurgle had reached to him, and Herakleios took to his worship with a passion. He quickly became a Champion, leading an hos of two hundred pirates, all devoted to Nurgle, and with no less that ten Astartes from the Betrayed under his command. Such recognition of his status stems from his direct vows of servitude to the Griefbringer, who often uses him as his favored mortal agent. Champion Vadrex A psychotic and axe-happy berserker, Vadrex is a devoted of Khorne and a servant of the Hellwrath. He submitted to his new master only after a bloody engagement which saw the Betrayed cowing the small pirate fleet of Vadrex into submission. offered with either a quick death or years of killing in the name of Khorne and the Betrayed, Vadrex chose the latter. His single-mindedness and blood-lust make him a perfect instrument for the Hellwrath, who let him lose against his less defended foes, so that his servant may reap a worthy tally of skulls and break the resolve of his opponents. Vadrex commands one of the larger fleet of raiders in the Warband, almost three hundred warriors, making him a Champion rivaling Herakelios' clout. Contrary to his plague-hosted rival, however, Vadrex does not direct Astartes, for the Hellwrath deems his Brothers to precious to be put under the order of his berserker minion. Vadrex hardly notice the shame in this fact, for he care more for the lives he may take than from the peoples he may command. All Khorne demands is blood and skulls, after all. Champion Heleana Warpborn Heleana Warpborn is the newly elevated Champion affiliated to the Unfeeling. That these wronged would chose to patron this young Champion is quite surprising, for Heleana is a worshiper of Slaanesh. Born from a lowly slave of the Warband twenty five years ago and what many suspect was a demonette in an obscene ritual, Heleana never looked human. Born by carving a tunnel of flesh into her own mother with her crab claw's like left hand and her one horn, she has always been held in high esteem by the mortals of the Warband, who believe that she is but one step from immortality already. Heleana is a gifted leader, who seeks perfection into her every actions, especially on the battlefield. While she likes to indulge in orgiastic feast after a battle, she also expect her soldiers to be where they want them when they want them, without excuses. It is probably this mindset which has enticed her to the Unfeeling, who have given her commands over a Sergeant and four of his Brothers, alongside his seventy or so worshipers of Slaanesh. There is also some dark rumors pretending that after her festivities, she join the Unfeeling and make him feel again, but both Heleana and the Wronged have taken action to silence permanently those found spreading those lies. Quotes By The Betrayed ''Feel free to add your own About The Betrayed Feel free to add your own Category:Chaos Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Renegade Chapter Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:26th Founding